Time Out For Fun
Song Name: Time Out For Fun Artist: DEVO Appears On: *oh, no! it's DEVO, this is the DEVO box (album version) *"DEVO Muzak" - E-Z Listening Cassette Volume 2, E-Z Listening Disc (EZ version) Run Time: 2:48 (album version) Year Released: 1982 Years Performed: 1982 DEVO Live Guide. keyword search for "time out for fun". Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh and Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Gerald V. Casale (lead) *Mark lip syncs Gerry's lead vocals in the music video and sings TOFF with Gerry in concert. Alternate Versions: *Time Out For Fun (EZ) Run Time: 3:21 *Live version (Mark & Gerry vox) Demo Versions: Time Out For Fun (demo) *Officially unreleased. *Appears on Booji Boy's Basement release D003. Song Connections: 'Trivia / Info:' *The backing vocals are electronically altered, as are the first two verses, sung by the lead vocalist. *This was the opening song on the Oh, No! tour. *In concert Mark sings the most of the lead verses with Gerry as backing vocalist. (see link below at "Live Video") *"Time Out For Fun" appears on several Booji Boy's Basement releases, including D003, A019, and A090. Onstage Behavior: *Mark uses both hands to holds a stage microphone close to his mouth, something he does not do on other songs in the performance. Gerry also sings. Lyrics: :hello this is DEVO :we would like to say things go both ways :new ideas stupid moves :nightmares or dreams come true :mucho work minus play :tension mounts in a twisted face :dark clouds in the crystal ball :tension mounts in a foreign place :the screw turns someone calls :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :so you're living under the gun :circumstances have you on the run :a doctor frowns you feel bad :take this you've just been had :don't you lose it now listen to us :everything's going to be all right :take a break take some time :everything's going to be all right :don't you lose it remember to take :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :don't you lose it now listen to us :everything's going to be all right :take a break take some time :everything's going to be all right :don't you lose it remember to take :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :time out for fun! :so your life has just begun :somebody else is saying that it's done :nurses whisper others grin :something's funny at your expense again :don't you lose it now listen to us :everything's going to be all right :take a break take some time :everything's going to be all right :don't you lose it remember to take :time out for fun! :time out for fun! 'Video:' : Appears on The Complete Truth About De-Evolution *Mark lip syncs Gerry's lead vocals in the music video. Live Video: : A large-scale tour film was projected while DEVO performed this song onstage. It was a re-edited version of the "Time Out For Fun" music video with additional footage. YouTube References: External Links : Time Out for Fun (work) -- MusicBrainz : Time Out for Fun (overview) -- AllMusic : Going Under, Time Out For Fun / Peek - A - Boo, That's Good (1984 WB Brasil EP) -- 45 cat